Changing Perception
by Jeanne D'Arc Alter
Summary: Life is a fickle thing, the path we chose defines who we are, in those path we see things from our own perception, yet can we see things in another way?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kara no Kyoukai or Worm**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains blood, gore, fighting, very bad language, a lot of sh*t I can't think of.**

 **Well first all this is my first fanfic and I made it out of boredom…..so yeah I don't know what will happen to this fic and if you are interested…. Well just PM me and hope to any kind of god you worship so that I may continue this fic.**

 **Flamers or haters just flame or hate but I hope you live in interesting times(for flamers and haters).**

 **Time ?**

 **Place ?**

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

Silence.

Calm.

Peaceful

….although I never fully know the feeling of it.

Even if I never going to understand it, I'm going to enjoy this tiny moment of 'peace'.

Even if I know that tomorrow is going to be the same day as every day.

I'm going to enjoy it.

Because I know that my life will never be pea-

"We both know that it isn't true."

….why am I not surprise?

"…..what do you want?"

A seemingly 'frail' old man with a white hair slicked backwards, medium size beards with the same color as the hair, clothes full black, and most of all is his **Red eyes.**

The last time I see this man was when he give me an information about the whereabouts of one of the creature I was hunting. Ironically he himself is one of the creature I was suppose to eliminate.

He smiles "Oh, come on is it so bad for me to visit an old friend?"

"…"

"No respond?"

"…"

"…you're no fun."

"What do you want?"

Frowning "You really need to socialize"

I slowly take out my knif-

"Fine fine, as you know that I have a lot time on my hand to do anything I want, I myself is a curious man, if I find something interesting then I invest my time to observe it, like this one time when one of my alternates adopt a little kid as a grandfather, well to be fair the kid is kind of co-"

My hand lash out.

The man disappear-

"You really don't have any sense of humor do you?"

-and reappears beside me.

"I don't have time for this"

I turn around-

"Ok Ok jeez."

-and face the same man.

"I want you to go to another universe, there is something interesting there and I want you to investigate it."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"….what makes you so sure that I will follow what you want?"

The man smiles widely, "Who said you have a choice?"

Everything seems blurry-

THUMP

-and **Shiki Ryougi** finds herself in an alley.

 **Well that's for now I hope you enjoy it and if you are interested….well read the top AN.**

 **For those who can guess The 'Frail' Old Man, you get an ice cream.**

 **Till next time**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kara no Kyoukai or Worm**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains blood, gore, fighting, bad languages, a lot of sh*t I can't think of.**

 **I forgot to tell you this...**

 **I don't follow canon**

 **So yeah get ready for some differences in this story**

 **Flamers or haters just flame or hate but I hope you live in interesting times(for flamers and haters).**

 **Constructive Criticism are welcomed.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 0700**

 **Place Brockton bay**

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

Walking through this bustling town, I can see that this town's name is Brockton Bay. Judging from the language the people are using, it seems that I am in America.

I should've known getting myself acquainted with **Zelretch** of all people was a bad idea. To be fair it was the only way to find the location of **The White Princess of the True Ancestors.** '…but I fail to kill her too'

Seeing this town it **almost** feels like that nothing's out of the ordinary. But after seeing some people wearing some costume, some of them are even using a cape. 'I need to go to the library, so I can find out more about this world.'

As I walk through the town, I see more of these people wearing costumes. There are some people that wears the same style of clothes. 'An organization or a gang maybe?'

After walking through a couple of blocks, I found The Brockton bay central library. The first thing I notice before trying to find information is that today is 2 January 2011. Shrugging I start reading some books, after reading several books in the library, I found out that there are these people that are called Parahumans, people who have powers that comes from a very tragic event form their past. These Parahumans choose either become a Cape or a Villain. Capes became the protectors of the law. While Villains do whatever they wanted to do.

There are several noted organization in this town. There is the Protectorate, The **Parahuman Response Team** , a police or an emergency response team trained to deal with parahumans and the fallout of their actions. Then there is The **Azn Bad Boys** a major gang that mostly Asian people.With the gang colors of red and green. And then there is The **Empire Eighty-Eight** **,** a gang of white supremacists. Last of all there is The **Archer's Bridge Merchants** , a gang full of druggies, rapists and the lowest scum of the earth.

There is also beings called **Endbringers** … monstrous beings that take turn attacking locations around the globe to cause as much damage as they possibly can, these **Endbrinngers** are known to be unkillable, this Endbringers retreat to their respective domains to heal after they have sustained sufficient damage, only to attack again months later.'….unkillable huh?'

Closing the book about the **Endbringers**. 'He transport me to another universe that has heroes and villains of all things with beings that can destroy anything with ease….' I massage my temple "….note to self, try to find away to kill him the next time I see him."

'The first thing I need to do is to find a suitable job to fulfill my daily needs, and most of all I need a place to live.'

I search for a good place to work, and then. '…this one is not so bad.'

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **The Next Day**

 **Time 0700**

 **Place Taylor's house**

 **1** **st** **person POV**

 **Taylor Herbert**

"Bye dad"

"Have a good day kiddo."

I head out from my house, walking through places that I went to go to school. It's the same as everyday, I used to walk to school with Emma, but ever since we start high school, something happen to Emma and now she keeps bullying me.

As I see the outline of Winslow high school, I saw someone I never see before. 'Who's that?'

A woman wearing a blue Japanese dress('A kimono?') with a red leather jacket. Short ink-black hair with pale skin and eyes clear as a void. Walking to the same direction as I am, she turns her head and looks at me. "Excuse me." She said with a cold neutral expression.

"Y-y-yes?" I answered, stuttering. 'Why did I stutter?'

"Where is the principal's office?" She asks.

"O-o-oh, after you went inside, go left a-a-and go straight at the end o-o-of the hallway." I answered, stuttering again. 'Why is she going to the principal's office?'

"I see, Thank you" she replies, turns around head inside the same school I'm going.

As I stand there, I realize that I was holding my breath "What was that?" I look at the same direction that the woman and I was going. 'Something is wrong with her…...' Shaking my head, I immediately move to my class

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **The Same Day**

 **Time 0700**

 **Place Winslow High school**

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

After I went to the library, I realize that it was already night time, because I needed a place to stay, I 'persuaded' some thugs to give me some money. I went to a hotel to take a rest for the night.

Now, after waking up, I went out to Winslow High school. When I was near the location, I saw a girl with long black wavy hair wearing glasses, I decide that I ask her the location of the principal's office.

"Excuse me."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Where is the principal's office?"

"O-o-oh, after you went inside, go left a-a-and go straight at the end o-o-of the hallway."

"I see, Thank you."

As I head to the principal's office, I can see some students and even some teacher looking at me because of my choice of clothes, I do not care about them, though I ponder about what is Zelretch's motive, clearly there is something else going on other than this 'something interesting' he said. '…or maybe it's just one of his….pranks….'

I can see the principal's office, as I near it, I knock the door and went inside. "Is this perhaps the principal's office?" I ask to a woman that I presume is the secretary. "Why, yes of course, do you have an appointment with the principal?" the woman asks back, looking at me weirdly. "No, I was looking through some available work and I find that there is a spot for teaching math." I answered. A look of understanding pasts her face, she looks to her computer and type some words "Let me see…. Yes, the last math teacher resigned because he had to move to New York. Are you here to apply for the spot?"

"Yes." I answered.

A nod and a smile "Very well, Let me inform The Principal."

 **-LINE BREAK**

 **The Same Day**

 **Time 0800**

 **Place Winslow High School**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Just like in any other classes, the student came into their classroom, chatting about random things, there are some groups of student talking "Hey, did you hear? There is gonna be a new math teacher." Another student replies "Well I heard that the teacher is from another country." The other student replies "Really? You must b-"

The bell rings and the student immediately sit down as the homeroom teacher went inside "Now settle down class, I have an announcement to make, because Mr. Fredrick resigned last semeseter, the school needs a new replacement for a math teacher. Luckily today we have a new teacher that is going to teach here."

The door opens-

'It's her.' Thought one Taylor Herbert.

-and the same red leather jacket wearing woman went inside to introduce herself with a neutral expression.

"Good morning class, my name is Shiki Ryougi and from now on I'm going to teach you all math."

 **That's it for today and now I'm going to explain somethings about this fic…**

 **This happens the exact day Taylor received her power.**

 **Shigi is 25 years old in this fic so it's been 6 years since Kara no Kyoukai ended.**

 **It's going to be AU.**

 **I may update randomly, but I WILL update mostly on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.**

 **If there is any mistake on the grammar, words etc, constructive criticism is welcomed**

 **Sorry for Thorfaxdragonkin, but I already give the ice cream to mega1987….perhaps one day though….**

 **I revised this chapter on 2 Nov 2016**

 **Till next time**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kara no Kyoukai or Worm**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains blood, gore, fighting, bad languages, a lot of sh*t I can't think of.**

 **I give my thanks upon mega1987 for he has given me a flaw in my fic…..**

… **you may take another ice cream.**

 **Now the issue in which mega1987 told me is about Shigi and Endbringers. Well you'll just have to wait and see. {innocent smile}**

 **Flamers or haters just flame or hate but I hope you live in interesting times(for flamers and haters).**

 **Constructive Criticism are welcomed.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 0830**

 **Place Winslow High School**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It was a normal everyday studies in Winslow High School. The students pay attention to their teacher(…some of them), the staff do whatever they are required to do, the teachers…..teach. Nothing is out of the ordinary in Winslow High School….

"Open page 15."

…I spoke to soon.

In one particular class stood the new math teacher, shifting through the pages of the math book, the neutral expression of the new teacher makes the class feeling unease. Students whispering to each other, speculating about the new teacher.

"She's scary."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Maybe she's a gang member or something?"

"I think she came from Asia."

"There is the ABB…."

"No way!"

"The principle couldn't be-"

"Please be quiet." The red leather jacket wearing teacher speaks to the class with a calm yet not so loud voice and the class became quiet.

'She really is scary…' Thought Taylor Herbert, observing the new teacher, The way she walks is very direct with a formal posture and no amount of hesitation. The class continues with some feeling unease with the calm yet scary teacher.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1030**

 **Place Winslow High School**

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

 **Taylor Herbert**

"...and I expect you all to complete your homework on the next meeting." Taking her book the teacher immediately went out the class. Once the teacher' s out of the area, the class exploded with students speculating about rumors. "Damn, she's even scarier then my mom." Spoke a student, "I swear I almost faint when she speaks like that." Speaks another student, "Wow man! I never thought you were such a pussy!" a student replies back, laughing at his friend.

'I'm glad that was over…' to be honest, the new teacher really was scary, even though she looks normal, I can still feel that there is something that is not right about her. Looking around, I saw Emma hanging out with Sophia Hess and Madison Clements or as what I called them, the Trio

Standing up, I went to get out from class but Emma and her group blocked me, "Why it isn't my 'best friend' Taylor" Emma looks at me like I was the most useless thing in the world with Sophia folding her arms while Madison put her right hand on her hip. Suddenly Madison sprayed her bottle of juice, I covered my eyes but my clothes still gets wet. I immediately ran away to the washroom

 **-LINE BREAK-**

I ran as fast as I could to the girl's washroom. I went to the sink, looking at the mirror I can see the stains of orange juice on my clothes taking some tissues, I tried to wipe of the juice on my clothes

CLICK

"Why did you run away loser? We're just getting started."

Looking at the reflection of the mirror, I can see that Emma and her group walking towards me. "Don't be scared Taylor, we're just going to have some fun, just like old times" she to grab me while the other two went beside me to hold my arms, luckily I can hear the bell ring "Look Emma we need to go back to class." I reasoned but she shrugs "Oh we can make some time"

"That's enough."

Surprise hearing another voice not from Sophia or Madison, I can see behind the trio, the new math teacher, Miss Shiki, coming out from the restroom looking at us with a more colder expression then her usual one. "All of you back to class." She speaks again with a more colder tone than usual.

Letting me go, Emma and Madison looks paler than usual and hurriedly went back to class while Sophia was glaring to Miss Shiki. "You think you can scared me from the way you act?!" Sophia growls to the math teacher.

"Out. Now." Miss Shiki replies with a more colder tone. Sophia, still growling but begrudgingly went our the washroom. She looks at me for a while and head out from the washroom.

But…."Wait!"

Halting her movement, I spoke again "Thank you." She stands there for a moment then continues to head out the washroom.

I stand there for a couple of minutes thinking back what just happen. The I keep wiping of the orange juice on my clothes then went back to class

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1530**

 **Place Winslow High School**

Many students hurriedly get out to class with their friends, chatting about random things, laughing because of some jokes. But I hardy care about them, even at last hour of school, I kept glancing at the Trio, hoping that they're done for today.

As I stand up, I realize that all of my classmates are already gone from class. Packing my books, I went out from class. The hallway is already empty 'Wow I've been thinking too much' as I was near the school exit.

Then it happen

A pull

A hand on my mouth

A pair of arms holding both of my arms

"Now, where were we…." I heard the familiar voice of Emma Barnes behind me.

'SOMEONE HELP ME!'

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1645**

 **1** **st** **person POV**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

I'm starting to regret taking this job, I didn't expect to teach several classes, I thought that they only needed a substitute teacher for one class, but I was wrong.

When I think of becoming a teacher, it was more like teaching a class full of students that aren't scared of me'….I don't understand, even some of the teachers are a little nervous when they talk to me.'

Sighing "Well I guess it's too late anyway." The teachers' office was already empty when I decided to retire for the day, it turns out the last teacher, Mr. Fredrick, leave out some documents when he resign himself. Because I was the new math teacher, the job was given to me.

As I walk by the empty hall, I think about searching for a new place to live. The salary for this job was quite high for a teacher. I was thinking of living in an apartmen-

'what's this?'

Turning on my **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** , I can see a glowing shard coming from the sky 'what is that?' I follow the line and suddenly when I reach at the end of the line, the shard suddenly…merge into a being inside a locker. I try to open the locker and found out that it's locked, looking around I can see that there is no one else inside the school. I took out my knife and stab the weakest point of the locker by looking with my mystic eyes.

When I open the locker, a disgusting smells hits me.

'What in the world?'

Inside the locker is the same student that I ask in front of the school and the same student that was almost bullied for no reason **,** the student that I can recall named Taylor Herbert was surrounded by used tampons and pads.

I quickly grabbed her, ignoring the disgusting things that surrounds her. She was passed out from the shock, from her expression, she was screaming for someone to help her. But because there was no one around, no one hears her. I shake my head while muttering "Who would have done this..?" Remembering who tried to bully Taylor, 'I suspect it must've been them', I then slowly tried to wake the girl up.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1645**

 **1** **st** **person POV**

 **Taylor Herbert**

I tried to scream for help, yet nobody hears me. I don't know how long I was stuck there, surrounded by this disgusting things, it could minutes, hours, or even days, eventually I passed out from the pressure. Then….

"..ake..u…"

I hear something

"Wa…up…."

I hear somebody calling me

"Wake up."

I opened my eyes, slowly. I can see the familiar neutral expression of the math teacher looking at me.

"Are you awake now?" she asks with her calm voice but I notice that it was tinged with a little concern. "Yeah… I think.." carefully sitting I turn my head and look at the locker, I shudder then I quickly look back at the new math teacher, miss Shiki, standing up I said "Thank you, I don't know what will happen if I stay there longer."

She nods and asks "Who did this to you?"

'I still think she's scary' With a shake of my head I quickly think of a good lie "I don't know, somebody grab me from behind but I didn't hear any voice."

Her eyes narrows, she asks again with a colder tone "Are you sure?"

I shudder, again I answer "No I don't know."

Slowly her face returns to her neutral expression "Very well, do you want me to accompany you back to your home?"

Surprise by her kind offer, I can only nod.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1700**

 **3** **rd** **Person View**

If one were to look closely on the side of the road, people may see a teenager and a woman walking side by side to their own destination. It would look normal, but if people were to look closely then they may realize that the situation is…

"So…"

….awkward

"Yes?" asks Shiki Ryougi, the new math teacher in Winslow High.

"Umm…. may I ask some questions?" the teenager, Taylor Herbert replies shyly.

"You may."

"…..where do you come from?"

"Japan."

"Oh….umm…. " 'Well this is awkward' Taylor doesn't really know what else to talk about, the first time she met with miss Shiki, her expression was so odd even the whole class were scared of her.

Suddenly "You don't have to be shy, just ask me anything, if I can answer it then I shall besides it is one of the duties of a teacher to connect more with the students." Shiki said with a more casual tone.

Sighing Taylor replies "Thank you, it's just that your face looks so… neutral, it makes most of the students feels unease talking with you."

Raising an eyebrow "Never thought people get scared because of my expression, maybe that's why people rarely talks to me, but..." shrugging "…it's not that I really care anyway."

Taylor chuckles "Well…. Ever since first grade, my dad always encourage me to make friends but I was always the shyest girl in the class, I can hardly make friends with other kids back then, but then I meet my…best…" Recalling all what happen since first year high school, Taylor's mood briefly became sad then she smiles again "…well anyways until now people still called me the shyest girl in class."

Shiki noticed the brief mood change but chose to not say anything.

As the two talks more, until eventually they reach Taylor's house "Well this is my house, it was nice getting to know you more miss Shiki."

Nodding, Shiki said "If there's anymore trouble at school, just come talk to me."

Before Taylor went inside, she whispers slowly to Shiki "Please don't tell my dad about this."

Shiki frowns "Why?"

"I don't know what'll happen if my dad knows and I don't want to make him worry." She answers sadly.

With a tired sigh Shiki replies "Very well, if that's what you wanted then."

Taylor smiles "Thank you." She turns around and head inside her house.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **1** **st** **person POV**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

I stood in front of Taylor's house for a moment then I turn around and went to find a place to live. I was hoping to get an apartment, I quickly went to find a newspaper for available apartments.

As I walk I kept thinking about the shard that went into Taylor 'it might be those powers that makes humans turns Parahumans , what happen to her was traumatic enough to be consider as a trigger event.'

Finding a newspaper stand, she picks up a newspaper and shift through several pages until she found some available apartment 'let's see, there is one in downtown but it's too far away from Winslow, then there is this one but it's too expensive….. I think the one at the docks seems good, cheaper and Winslow's only several blocks away' putting back the newspaper, I went to find my new appartment.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1745**

 **Place The Docks**

 **1** **st** **person POV**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

Brockton Bay Docks was one of the most important places in Brockton Bay. From the looks of thing, it may look like that many people usually work here, but it seems that there had been a whole lot of people who were suddenly out of work, I heard from one of the teacher that the richest and most resourceful people in town had managed to make more money, turning the city's resources towards tech and banking, but all of the people who had been employed on the ships and in the warehouses had few options left to them, so now the place looks deserted.

Walking into a four-stories building, I went to search for the owner of the building. Soon after, I see an old man with hair already gray wearing a casual white shirt. The old man was watching a TV behind a counter and near the man I can see a walking stick. I went and ask him "Excuse me, but is there an available empty apartment here?"

Turning his head with a look of surprise, he slowly stands up, grab his walking stick, and replies with a smile "My god, I never thought someone would go to live in this old place, forgive me but I didn't quite hear you when you came here." He slowly rummage his drawer and he took a key from inside it "The room's at the 2nd floor, It costs $600 per month you can pay it either at the beginning or the end of the month."

I took out $1.200 from my jacket pocket "I'll pay for the first two month, then I'll pay the next rent in the beginning of the month."

The old man nods and gives me the key "Alright then, but I didn't catch your name miss…?"

"Shiki, Shiki Ryougi." I answer.

The old man chuckles then smiles kindly "I never though that there's going to be a foreigner living here, people called me Old Joe, if you ever need to ask anything about this city, you can ask me, I may be old but I can still remember a lot of things in this town."

"I' see, Thank you for your generous offer, I will keep that in mind." Bowing, I turn around and went to my new apartment. I went up the stairs and I can see that there is no one else living inside the apartment,

When I reach my new apartment, I put unlock the door went inside. The room is feels almost like my old apartment but it's smaller then my old apartment with blue color instead of yellow, there is a bed at the left corner of the room, a door beside the bed and another door beside the apartment entrance, I look at the kitchen and saw there is only one cabinet and the fridge is tiny, I open the first door next to my apartment entrance and insider I can see a toilet and beside it is a shower with a sink right next to the shower.

Closing the door to the bathroom and locking my apartment entrance. I check the door beside the bedroom and I can see that it was the closet, I took off my shoes and my jacket, putting it inside the closet and went to my bed, I stare at the ceiling of my apartment for a moment then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **The Next Day**

 **Time 0700**

 **Place Taylor's House**

 **1** **st** **person POV**

 **Taylor Herbert**

I slept with a weird feeling last night.

After I was rescued and had a (somewhat) normal conversion with the (not so) scary teacher, I went to eat with my dad and we talk about(almost)all the things we do that day. When I reach into my bedroom to get a good night sleep, I thought that I heard some skittering around me, when I look around, I see nothing weird. So I shrug, thinking that it was my imagination, I went to go to sleep. Then on my bed the skittering sound came back, I tried to ignore it but I can't. Then when I whisper 'please stop' then the skittering cease. After that I went to sleep.

Now after waking up and saying goodbye to my dad, I kept thinking about what happened last night. 'what is that sound last night? After I said stop then she sound just….gone' Without realizing it, I was already near Winslow High School '…I'm thinking to much' Shrugging, I then went to my class.

The first thing I notice when I went to class is that I can hear the Trio laughing quietly why looking at me. I see Emma and Sophia whispering to each other while stealing looks at me. 'what are they up to?' because of yesterday's event, I decided that I'm going to keep my distance from them. Walking up to seat, I sat down and wait for the bell to ring.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1200**

 **Place Winslow High School Cafeteria**

The cafeteria is always busy at lunch hour. Teenager from all grades in Winslow High, going inside with their groups of friend trying to eat lunch even though the food's not good. After I take the food(A vegetables soup with a some meat with an orange juice as a drink) I went to take a seat at an empty table. Minutes after I started eating, the Trio came to my table.

Without warning Emma took my vegetables soup and pour it to my head while Sophia and Madison laugh. Standing up, I heard the sound of laughter everywhere in the cafeteria "You should wear that make up more often, it suits you" Emma speaks with a smirk on her face. Without caring I ran away again to the washroom.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1530**

 **Place Taylor's Class**

Everyone in my class kept looking at me while chuckling, my clothes are still wet after the lunch. The trio still whisper about something to my class mates. The teacher wasn't here today so our class had free time.

I stayed silent, waiting for the bell to ring. I can still hear people talking about me, I feel so angry inside, I kept asking myself 'why did they do this to me?'

As my anger build, I didn't notice that there are many insects gathering outside the window. After a while I heard from my left that there is a loud of buzzing sound. I turn my head and I was surprise that there are a lot of insects gathering.

Letting go my anger, the insects slowly dissipate 'what the heck?' I focus on thinking to gather the insects again, I was surprised that the insects slowly gather again. Before I can think of anything, the bell rings.

Taking my stuff I quickly went out from my class to make sure what just happen, ignoring the stares and giggles from everyone.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 1535**

 **Place A Couple of Blocks from Winslow High School**

 **1** **st** **person POV**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

It's going to take awhile for me to get used being a teacher, the students are still afraid of me although there are some teacher that can now speak to me without feeling nervous. Now, I'm planning to go buy some extra clothes and buy some food for my apartment.

I suddenly hear a loud buzzing sound, intrigue, I silently near the source of the sound. As I near it, I hide near an alley an look at the source.

On a tiny empty field surrounded by insect is Taylor, but by looking at her face it looks like that she was amazed. After a couple of minutes, the insects disperse while Taylor stand there now smiling, then suddenly she screams "IM GOING TO BE A CAPE!" embarrassed by her sudden declaration, Taylor ran away without noticing me.

Looking at Taylor's retreating figure '….a Cape huh? Her power does has its own benefit' finishing my thoughts about Taylor's new power, I went to buy my daily needs.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Time passes by, day by day Shiki teaches in Winslow High, while Taylor get used to her powers occasionally she went to miss Shiki to have some conversation even though it's usually a one sided one, Taylor didn't realize that her new favorite teacher knows about her secret.

The Trio bullies Taylor everyday, eventually Taylor became more silence and withdrawn, sometimes when Taylor went to Shiki, the Trio went to do something else. All is normal for Taylor's live, she still try to survive against the Trio and she now have a(somewhat) friendly relationship with Shiki…

… **.For now.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Well that's for now and yes after this is where the Worms 'plot' will begin.**

 **If there is any mistake on the grammar, words etc, constructive criticism is welcomed**

 **If you want to ask anything just PM me**

 **This chapter has been revised on 2 Nov 2016**

… **.and I might need a beta reader.**

 **Thank you the reviews**

 **Last of all…**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin…. I like your style, here's another ice cream.**

 **Till next time**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kara no Kyoukai or Worm**

 **Warning: This fanfic contains blood, gore, fighting, bad languages, a lot of sh*t I can't think of.**

 **Oh god I messed up the timeline so badly, yes I just rewrite it and to be fair the last time I read worm was 2 years ago so I had to re-read it again.**

 **Flamers or haters just flame or hate but I hope you live in interesting times(for flamers and haters).**

 **Constructive Criticism are welcomed.**

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Four Months Later**

 **Time 2130**

 **Place The Docks**

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

 **Shiki Ryougi**

A slash

A thud

A groan

Silence

' _I lost count on how many times they came after me_ ' I thought while looking at the bodies of the gang that runs the docks, ABB, or as they called themselves, the **Azn Bad Boys**. Because of my Asian heritage, the reason they were here was clearly to 'Recruit' me.

The first time they came up to me was a month after I became a teacher, the leader of the group thought that I was just a nobody, so they send a couple of thugs to try and take me.

All they get was two dead bodies.

Surprised, two months later they decided to send eight members of their gang to 'recruit' me again.

What they get however, were eight bodies with no heads.

Now they tried to be more 'intimidating', so they send fifteen of their thugs to capture me.

Said thugs were now dead, with all of them missing a limb or two.

Shaking my head "This is getting boring…" all of the ABB members that came after me had no challenge. Making sure that there's no more thugs or Parahumans around, I deactivate my mystic eyes and sheath my knife. I carefully head back to my apartment, making sure no one knowing its location.

When I reach there, I can see the owner of this apartment, Old Joe, sleeping while watching TV, I then went up to my apartment, inside my apartment, I look at a mirror that I bought, I can see stains of blood adoring my yukata, luckily, my jacket didn't get any stains on it. Sighing, I went to my wardrobe to change my clothes. Because yukata is a traditional Japanese clothes, it is rare for stores to sell them and so I was forced to buy other kind of clothing.

Putting my leather jacket inside the wardrobe, taking of my blood stained blue yukata then putting it inside a basket so I can wash it tomorrow, uncomfortably I put on a blue satin pajamas.

Heading to my bed I thought to myself ' _It's been months since I came here and there's still no sign of Zelretch, the only interesting here for him is just the Parahumans and the Endbringer, there must be something he's not telling me_ ' putting my head on the pillow, I fell to another dreamless sleep.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **The Next Day**

 **Time 1535**

 **Place Winslow High School**

Walking out from Winslow High School wearing a blue long skirt and a blue sleeveless shirt with a red leather jacket and black boots, I had just finished another day teaching in Winslow High School ' _I really need to find a clothing store that sells yukata, I feel really uncomfortable wearing this_ ' thought Shiki, even though it's not the first time wearing the same attire.

From behind me, I heard "Good afternoon miss Shiki." Knowing who it is, I sigh while closing my eyes "…Taylor" opening my eyes, the same student that kept bothering me ever since I saved her, chuckles and said "How's your day miss Shiki?"

I replied with a casual tone "Fine, I guess…" I look closely at her and I see that her clothes and bags are wet "…did they do this to you?" I ask, now serious. I know who did this because sometimes I saw them approaching Taylor when went to talk with me. The students, Emma Barnes, Sophia Hess, and Madison Clement or as what Taylor usually called them, the Trio.

Taylor's smile falters but she still answers "It's nothing, I've been surviving this for more than a year."

"I did told you if you want some help…"

Shaking her head "No, no Its ok miss Shiki, you don't have to do that…"

Shrugging "Well suit yourself…."

Nodding her head "I got to go now, bye" she hurriedly went home while I hear her muttering about 'midnight' and 'dock'.

I stand for a moment, thinking about what I just heard ' _…so today she's going to become a cape_ ' I wonder what will she do if she knew what I've done until now. "…maybe I should see what will she do." Filled with curiosity, I went to back to my apartment.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 0030**

 **Place Shiki's Apartment**

I waited until midnight on top of my apartment until I heard a telltale sound of people running, I silently take a look and saw s group of suit wearing teenagers running from a group of twenty thugs wearing ABB clothes with a man wearing an ornate mask whose body was covered with dragon like tattoos leading the group.

Letting them pass me, I check again if there's anybody around, ' _…might as well see what's happening, maybe I'll find Taylor too._ ' With that thought I jumped to another building to follow the group.

I stopped across an alley with the ABB in it, I noticed that the other group was nowhere around it, I check the places around the alley then I saw another person wearing a suit on top of the building right next to it. Judging by the outfit, the person looks female while wearing some kind of a black and grey bodysuit covered in plates on certain areas and… ' _long curly dark hair, I guess this is Taylor_ ' deciding to see how capable she is, I search for a good vantage point so that no one can see me.

I watch as she used her powers to controls all kinds of insects, neutralizing the grunts first then focusing on the leader. Apparently the leader of the group is also the leader of the gang, the man who is called **Lung** ' _…with powers capable of transforming into some kind of metal_ _dragon_ ' as I saw how the fight escalate, I prepare myself to confront them. Suddenly I saw some kind of a beast jumping from a building and land on top of Lung.

The same group that was chased by the ABB members and its leader, came out of their hiding place and decided to help her. I look closely at the group and I can see two girls, a male, and a fourth I identified as male only because of the height. One of the girls seems busy controlling the beasts by whistling at it, another girl seems looking at Taylor while smiling at her, while the male was wearing a white mask and the last member wears motorcycle leathers with a helmet full in black.

Another beast came after Lung and after awhile Lung was defeated. The group make some conversation with Taylor, noticing another Parahuman coming their way, the group ran away, leaving Taylor behind while the Parahuman arrived, I can presume the person is male from its costume which consist of suit of midnight-blue power armor with silver highlights and a helmet and visor that covers his eyes and nose. I can assume the man is **Armsmaster** , the leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate team.

The two makes some conversation then Armsmaster took lung and drove back with his motorcycle. Taylor just sat there, stood up then went back to her home.

' _from what I can see Taylor has been training her power ever since she discovered it, though she had to face against Lung, she was lucky to be saved by that group, it's good thing Armsmaster didn't capture her…_ ' With my curiosity satisfied, I head back to my apartment.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **A Week Later**

 **Time 2000**

 **Place The Docks**

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

 **Taylor Herbert**

Our group were waiting for Bitch to show up from taking the cash we get from the robbery job on the docks but after twenty minutes Regent decided to check on Bitch, in case she ran away with the money. When we arrived there we were ambushed by Uber and Leet with five ABB members. They were taken out quickly.

Now, I looked at Regent opening the lock of a container, when he opens it, inside I saw Bitch with her dogs tied up with the cash nowhere around. After untying Bitch and her dogs, Grue went to interrogate Leet.

Kicking the unconscious Leet, forcing him to stand up, he chokes Leet asking "Where is the cash that we were supposed to take and don't even think on lying to me, Tattletale will know it." Behind him, Tattletale smiles and waves her hand at Leet.

I can see Leet's expression paling behind his mask "W-W-WE WERE J-JUST HIRED BY B-B-BAKUDA STALL YOU!" he answers panic in his voice.

Grue chokes him harder "Stalling for what?!"

"S-SHE SAID SHE WANTS TO R-R-R-R\RECRUIT ANOTHER POTENTIAL P-P-PARAHUMAN. SHE LEFT AWHILE AGO AND ORDER ALL OF HER MEN T-T-TO GO WITH HER." Leet answered with a squeaky voice.

I heard Tattletale mutter "A potential Parahuman? I think the PRT doesn't even know about it and why did she took all of her men with her…" she then turn to Leet "…do you know anything about this Parahuman?"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, I HEARD FROM HER IS THAT THE PARAHUMAN USUALLY WEARS RED LEATHER JACKET, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

I can hear the sound of Leet's crying, but the only thing in mind is…

' _red leather jacket_ '

' _ **red leather jacket**_ **'**

' _ **RED LEATHER JACKET**_ '

Pushing Grue out of the way, I choke Leet "Where's this Parahuman?! TELL ME?!" I heard a surprised voice from Grue and the others but I hardly care.

"AAH! ALL I HEARD THAT ITS IN AN APARTMENT SEVERAL BLOCK FROM HERE!"

Dropping Leet, I ran to find the apartment without caring the shouts from the others.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Time 2030**

 **Place Shiki's Apartment**

I search for the apartment, running from blocks to blocks, hoping that the Parahuman was not the person that I thought it was.

Then…

A scream

A gunshot

I glance at source of the sound, a plain four-stories building, without care I quickly went inside.

As I went through the front door the first thing I saw…was a **dead** body.

I hold my urge to puke and looked at it, an old man with hair already gray was slouched sitting on a chair behind a counter with a bullet hole behind his head. Another gunshot was heard but this time was tinier than the last one.

"Taylor why did you ra- What happen here?!"

Surprised hearing another voice, I turn around and see Lisa still in her Tattletale costume. "Taylor what's going on?!" she whispers tinged with panic. I shake my head "I don't know, when I got here all I see is…" trying to find my voice, Lisa finishes me "A dead body? Look, the others went back to the hide out already, I told them to go first while I search for you, now, Taylor tell me what happen?"

Before I can answer I heard the sound of a man screaming "I'll tell you later but right now I have to check something and I hope I'm wrong." Turning around, I went to upstairs but I heard a noise behind me saying "Well I'm coming with you then…" Looking back to Lisa, I can see her smiling behind her mask "…whether you like it or not."

Sighing "Fine but just be careful." Shaking my head, I continue to head upstairs. It was dark and quiet on the stairs but as we reach up…

 **Blood**

 **So many Blood**

 **SO MANY BLO-**

A hand went up to my mouth, I heard Lisa whispers "Don't scream…" I realize that my mouth was opening "…ok?" Closing my mouth, I nod and Lisa put her hand away. I look back at the scene and I gasp.

Bodies everywhere with all of them having cut wounds, some lose their limbs with blood painting the whole place. Lisa and I walk through it and find an open room with more bodies, I was holding myself from fainting and I can see Lisa was looking pale at the scene. She looks at me "… all of them were dead either by cutting or stabbed with exact precision using only the same knife."

We found more bodies leading us upstairs, we walk through more dead bodies. On the third floor Lisa whisper to me "All of them were dead trying to go ran away from something…" I almost fell missing a step and I look at her, I can see that she's shaking "…Taylor we need to go back."

Shaking my head "No I need to know first." Without waiting for a reply, I continue head upstairs, with Lisa still following me. All the bodies looks like ABB gang members. We continue to head upstairs on the fourth floor and find more bodies leading to the rooftop.

As I went up to the rooftop, Lisa grab me by the shoulder "Taylor, we really needed to go back! There's no telling what's up there!" She whispers with an urgent voice. Letting her arms of my shoulder I look at Lisa "I'll be ok, I promise." She looks unsure but she nods.

I look back at the stairs and continue to go up while thinking ' _…please it's not her_ '

I reached the end of the stairs, behind me I can still see Lisa following me, and in front of me was a door to the rooftop.

I slowly reach my hands to the handle and I open it…

The moon shines on the rooftop and surrounded by a field of dead bodies with pools of blood, stands a woman with her back facing me holding a knife in her right hand wearing the same red leather jacket and a blue yukata with most of it covered in blood was….

"…miss Shiki?"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Ah the power to make a cliffhanger….**

 **Why did I decide to write fanfic now?**

 **Anyways as you can see from the top AN I messed badly so I fix most of the chapter. But if there's still some mistake then be tell me.**

 **Till next time**


End file.
